Super Singing Circus (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super Singing Circus also konw as "Barney's Magical Loud Circus" in the UK is a eight episode from Season 6 is Barney's prime-time special that first aired in December 9, 1998. Then it was released on VHS in May 16, 2000 Plot When Emily announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus, Barney and the children put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Kristen *Stephen *Kim *Danny *Emily Song List *Barney Theme Song *Animal Fair *Puttin' On a Show *When the Circus Comes to Town *The Marching Song *The Rainbow Song *Laugh With Me! *Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? *Brushing My Teeth *The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze *Yankee Doodle *The Exercise Song *Me and My Teddy *When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) *I Love You Barney's Super Singing Circus Previews 2000 Opening *Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Barney Fan Club Promo *Please Stay Tuned Bumper *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4) *Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney - Lets Play SchoolPreview *Barney's Big SurprisePreview *Barney in Outer SpacePreview *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 ostume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney Live! In New York City" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Talent Show" is used *The BJ costume from the video of the same name is used *The BJ voice from "Hats Off To BJ!" is used *The Baby Bop costume from the video of the same name is used *The Baby Bop voice from "My Favorite Things!" is used. *The musical arrangements from the 2000 Season 6 home video of the same name is used. *This is the first video in which Barney is not being voiced by Bob West. Tim Dever took over from this video, up until Round and Round we Go! in 2002. *Stephen doesn't wear his glasses in this video. After this, he wore them until his final appearance in You Can Be Anything. This was actually filmed in 1998 before the episode Excellent Exercise! when Bob West who did the voice of Barney took a day off. *This video was filmed in July 27, 1998-January 12, 1999. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the video of the same name. *Kristen returned in this video after being absent for more than a year since the video What a World We Share. *This was the video to be compatible with the ActiMates Barney. *Save for the theme song, every song was re-composed for this video. *David Voss played one of the clowns and the Teddy Bear. This is also the second time he portrayed a character since Barney Live! In New York City. *This is the only time Emily and Kristen appear together. *During "I Love You", You can hear the piano in the first verse because this version is in the same style as Season 1's pitch. The second verse has the same mistake but this time with this verse in the same style as 1993 in a higher pitch. Scan41.jpg|Original 2000 VHS Version Re-releaseded 1999.jpeg|DVD Release th-13.jpeg|Spanish DVD y.jpeg|DVD 2006-2010 Spanish th-16.jpeg|Original Spainsh 2001 DVD Released th-15.jpeg|Frist Releaseded Spainsh 2003 version th-18.jpeg|Second Released September 20, 2004 Spanish Verison th-14.jpeg|Original 2009 Thailand Released Version th-7.jpeg|UK Version m_Circus.jpg|Thai 2000 version 0.jpeg|2004 Hong Kong Version th-10.jpeg|VCD October 2001-December 2002 Version Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Video Category:2000 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:SuperMalechi